Anything Is Possible
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: I look from the table and saw the butterfly folding zord. I knew that it's my destiny to become the rainbow ranger and I had to stay strong for my older sister. I guess I will see my brother for the first time in my life but will he let me the raimbow ranger? My name's Chloe Shiba and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Chloe.

Chapter 1

Chloe's P.O.V.

After a long day of school I love to see my big sister Lauren, she is always making me forget my problems with her beautiful smile. She has been taking care of me since I was a little baby. Mom died of childbirth and dad died because of Master Xandred?

I don't know what's name but I could only know if Lauren lets me. My sister told me that a girl name Jessie is going to be the rainbow ranger since I can't because she is worried about my safety. The rainbow ranger is a new type of ranger were trying out since we found a butterfly folding zord.

As I was open the door and headed to the kitchen I saw my older sister crying and she said,"Jessie said she doesn't want to be a ranger and I kept on begging her to please be the rainbow ranger but she refuse. The arrow just came and I have no other choice but to send you out there Chloe. I am so sorry Chloe because of me you and Jayden are endanger. I just don't want to think about it right now and I am going to miss you my precious baby sister."

I gave her a big hug and I tried my hardest not to cry. I saw the butterfly folding zord on the table and I knew I had to be the rainbow ranger it's my destiny. I am going to need some help big brother, I thought in my mind. I guess this will be the first time we meet face to face.

Yosdel: Please review and I trying another power rangers samurai story hope you like it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Chloe.

Chapter 1

Chloe's P.O.V.

I started to run as fast I could possibly could. I could feel the pain in my lungs, even though it hurts so much I have to remind myself that in a battle with a nighlock the pain will be 10 times worse. I just kept on going until I saw a group of teenagers with their folding zords. I knew from the bottom of my heart that they are my team.

"Are you the red ranger?" A guy with a blue sweater ask me, I shook my head and explain to them that I'm the rainbow ranger. They all seem confuse because there is never a rainbow ranger but hey I am here to help. We all heard a horse and when I turn around I saw Jayden riding a horse! I could tell it's him, Lauren would give me a picture of him since I never got a chance to know him.

He seem to be calm and he said,"You must be Jessie, I am Jay-" I interrupted him,"I am not Jessie...I'm Chloe, Chloe Shiba your little sister." The last parts I kinda did it in a whispher, he had a horrified look as if Master Xandred was at the front door. Well this is what I really except my older brother who I have never seen in a long time to do. Be terrified and not give his younger sister a hug!

I just heard him say a bunch of things to the team about it's our decision to be a samurai, I got bored but you can't blame me I am only 12 years old and I found out that I have to be a samurai.

Jayden came to me and said,"You don't have to do this, no one is forcing you to do this." I look down at my butterfly folding zord and just said,"I am not going to leave you guys, let's do this things and fight the mean nighlocks and Master Xandred from destroying the world!" I put my hand up hoping he would give me a high five but he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You are going to be a handful that's for sure." That hurt really that hurt Jayden, I wish Lauren could be here but she is doing the sealing symbol and I need to do this. Besides how bad could it be just to fight some nighlocks?

Yosdel: Please review and please be nice I am sentivite and hope you like this chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Chloe.

Chloe's P.O.V.

I really want to prove Jayden that I am worthy to be a ranger. As everyone morph into their suits, I morph into my suit. There were a bunch moorgors and there is a fire breathing nighlock...COOL!

The others were fighting the moorgors, I wanted to see if I could take that fire breathing nighlock. But whenever I would strike he would shoot fire at me. As he block another move, I try to do a black flip and kick him but I hitted my head on the ground.

As I try to get up, I felt my back burning I scream in pain. Obviously it hurts so badly since it was fire. The nighlock grab me by the throat and threw me on the ground a bunch of times. I swear I could a few bones breaking and I am having a major headache.

"Leave her alone!" Jayden said in a very terrifying tone. I felt my suit disappear and my eyes were growing heavier by the minute. Jayden came up to me and pick me up but a sharp pain on my head, arm and on my neck.

I groan in pain and said,"It hurts Jayden, but I have to stay strong." Somehow when I got up my whole world became so fuzzy and I fell to the ground again but this time I must have pass out.

Golly, I feel so light head...so this is why Lauren never wanted me to be a ranger. She knows I am innocent little girl not a fighter. What felt like a few seconds I open my eyes and look around.

I was in a room and on a bed, I look on my arm and it had a bunch of bandages. I touched my head and also felt bandages, a guy that looks like he is in his early thirtys came and said,"Chloe your finally awake, Jayden and the others are fighting the nighlock while you stay here. I am your Samurai Mentor Ji. Now tell me who send you here to the rainbow ranger?"

"Well Lauren told me that Jessie didn't want to be the temporary ranger, so she has no other choice but to send me here without enough training."

"Chloe I am not sure if you can go out there again after you recover. You need to have the nessicary training before you can go out there. As for now when a nighlock is in our world, you will be staying here."

I so hate this, but I have to admit I do need the training but miss out on the fun? That's just so wrong, I nodded and Jayden came in and his eyes lit up and he ran to me and also squeze the life out of me. But this the moment I was waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Chloe.

Chloe's P.O.V.

As the night approaches, I was all alone in my new room, I did't like it since I didn't have my nighlight. I only had Mickey Mouse with me, I hid under the covers and I could heard in my window.

I peeked out and saw a scary shadow, I scream and quickly ran to Jayden's room. It was 9 and the other rangers were probably awake, I opened Jayden's room and got into his bed.

Jayden came in and said"Chloe what's wrong?" I freaked and said that there was a monster in my room.

He didn't believe me so he went to my room and turned on the lights. As he checked the whole room and as he checked the window, he started lauging.

"What's so funny?"

"Chloe it was a tree that made you scared not a monster. Besides you are perfectly safe."

"Oh...Sorry Jayden I must have over reacted again."

He shook his head and told me to go to bed. As I got under the covers, he gave me good night kiss on my forehead. Just like how Lauren does it. I closed my eyes and headed to my peaceful yet weird dreams that goes into my little head of mine.

Yosdel: Please review and I wanted to make a scene where Chloe gets scared and Jayden comes to the rescue even it is not serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Chloe.

Chloe's P.O.V.

I don't know why I hate the mornings but something about this morning made me hate it even more. It seems just like yesterday when I had to leave my sister.

At least I get to be with my brother, he is really cool and amazing. Somehow I feel more safer with Jayden than with Lauren. But I still love Lauren because she took care of me when I was a baby.

I was only a few months old when Lauren and I were separated from Jayden. I am still confuse of why I am have to stay with Lauren instead of Jayden? Most of the time Lauren would be practicing the sealing symbol while I go to school or do something after school, so that way I won't bother her.

I went to the kitchen and smell pancakes...my favortie! When I enter the room, I only saw Mia and she is cooking breakfeast but it doesn't look right.

Mia spotted me and she said,"Hi Chloe, I've made you breakfeast since you tried your hardest yesterday with that nighlock."

As I sat down on the chair I knew no one is going to bail me out. So I grabbed a fork and ate the food.

Surprisly I thought it was good. I thanked Mia for cooking this for me. Jayden came in and said,"Sorry Mia but I have to take Chloe shopping. Tell Ji we'll be back at 3. Come on Chloe."

Jayden grabbed my wrist and drag me out of the room. I asked,"What did I do?"

What everyone doesn't know is that I hate shopping. But Jayden doesn't know so I guess this will be a good time for me and Jayden to bond.

Besides it's just shopping, what could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Anything Is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Chloe.

Chloe's P.O.V.

Being with Jayden is so awesome, he somehow makes shopping more fun. I bought five pairs of blue jeans, ten different color t-shirts, two pairs of shoes and at least five sweater, and jackets. I bought some undergarments alone since I feel uncomterable with Jayden coming with me.

While we were done, he carried some bags and gave me a piggy back ride. I finally trusted Jayden and maybe I should tell him my secret that I hadn't told Lauren yet.

"Jayden can I tell you something important?"

He set me down gentle and faced me,"Sure thing my little princess you can tell me anything. Okay what's wrong?"

I took a deep breathe and said,"Well I have this friend named Harold. We've know each other for a long time and he is my only friend I've had. But...well...hehas been abu-"

Before I could finish the sentence we heard a bunch of scream. We saw a new nighlock, Jayden said,"Chloe go back home and stay there! You are still recovery and not ready to fight, go run!"

I hestiated but I turned around a ran but I saw a bunch of moorgors. This is not good, I stood there like a bump on a log and as they approached me I did some self defense that Lauren taught me when I was a little girl. As I started punching and kicking them more moorgors came.

"Jayden I don't want to sound mean but will you mind helping me?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Anything is Possible

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Chloe.

Chloe's P.O.V.

How moorgors am I suppose to fight? Everytime I take one down at least three more appears. As I punched another one, it grabbed my arm and twisted it. That was the same arm that was still recovering

I let out a whimper and I try to fight back but I had no energy. Before another moorgor could attack me, Emily was fighting the moorgors and protecting me.

"Chloe go back home and stay there!" Jayden yelled at me while his team were fighting the moorgors off. I ran off but I saw a little girl hiding behind a broken wall. She was really frighten so I quickly ran to her.

I said,"It's okay you're going to be safe and sound. Come on lets get you out of here." I picked her up but I groan in pain because my arm must have been broken.

As I was about to go for the exit when something exploded. I ran the other direction but a nighlock was in our way. Can this get any worse?

But my friends were trying to attack him, I went to a near by rock and sat down to caught a breathe but the little girl was screaming for her mommy.

"Hannah!" We heard a voice coming from the exit, it was probably the girl's mother. I got up and dash to Hannah's mother.

We all ran out of there but I looked at my brother one more time before I left. What am I suppose do now, I can't even help my brother and his friends out.


End file.
